muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Head-impaired characters
Characters that have detachable heads, multiple heads, partially-missing heads, shrunken heads, or no head at all. Multiple heads Frank N. Stein.jpg|Two-Headed Monster Character.twohead.jpg|Two-Headed Muppet Monster Twoheadedwoman.jpg|Two-Headed Woman Two-headed pig tms306.jpg|A two-headed pig At the Dance in episode 306 Boogiewoogieboys.JPG|Two-Headed Singer Character.tomdickharry.jpg|Tom, Dick, and Harry Twoheadedcomic.jpg|The Two-Headed Comic Dvd_sullivan_1_rock_n_roll-1-.jpg|The Rock and Roll Monster Beaker two heads vmx.jpg|Beaker instantly grows another head when exposed to Bunsen's gift of a rare element in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Detachable head Wilkinslostmyhead.jpg|Wilkins loses his head over Wilkins Coffee Head-118.jpg|The happy creature in "Hugga Wugga" gets his head blown off; it grows back. Head TMS121.gif|A Whatnot puts on Blue Frackle's head in episode 121 of The Muppet Show. TMS119 frackle remove head.gif|Blue Frackle removes his head in the "At the Dance" segment of episode 119 of The Muppet Show. 120-9.jpg|A baseball bat knocks off Blue Frackle's head in the "At the Dance" segment of episode 120 of The Muppet Show. Jabberwock head.jpg|Scooter severs the Jabberwock's head in The Muppet Show episode 506 Labyrinth-FireysWithSarah.png|The Fireys remove their heads in Labyrinth. Head-MMF.jpg|Franklin is decapitated in "The Meeting That Would Not Die" Meeting Film. Balloonexecs.jpg|Members of the Balloon Audience lose their heads in the "The Sky's The Limit" Meeting Film. noimage-landscape.png|Loni Dunne gets her head knocked off by Tom Cruise in episode 23 of From the Balcony. Headless scarecrow tin thing.jpg|The Flying Monkeys take the scarecrow's head off and cause Tin Thing's head to blow off in ''The Muppets Wizard of Oz. Later, the Wizard takes the Scarecrow's head off again in order to pour bran in. Exploding head PopsFiedler.JPG|The Balloon-Head Conductor's head pops. Thequestion.jpg|The Question's head pops in the At the Dance segment of episode 115 of The Muppet Show. Head-111.jpg|Blue Frackle's head explodes in the At the Dance segment of episode 111 of The Muppet Show. Head-124.jpg|The heads of two Muppet Whatnots explode in the At the Dance segment of episode 124 of The Muppet Show. Song.coffeebrazil.jpg|Steve's head explodes off during "The Coffee Song" in episode 203 of Muppets Tonight. Beaker head Oz.jpg|A spotlight evaporates Beaker's head in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (it later respawns) No head Headlessbill.JPG|Headless Bill 106-12a.jpg|A headless body tells a bodiless head, "You've got something I've been looking for all my life" in the At the Dance segment of episode 106 of The Muppet Show Partially-missing head Craniac.jpg|Craniac is only a brain at the end of a neck. Fern.JPG|Fern is a creature whose brain is exposed. Beaker head jack-o-lantern holes.jpg|Beaker's head is carved into a jack-o'-lantern in Muppet Labs Experiment 2Q975. Invisible gorg heads.jpg|The Gorgs' heads become invisible when not treated with Gorg Youth and Beauty Cream, as seen in the Fraggle Rock episode "The Great Radish Famine." Shrunken head Suggs muppaphone head.jpg|The Witch Doctor shrinks Marvin Suggs' head, in "Witch Doctor" from The Muppet Show episode 304. beaker shrunken head MT202.jpg|Beaker falls victim to Bunsen's shrink ray in Muppets Tonight episode 202. Jack black shrunken head.jpg|Rowlf, Sam, Link and Beaker shrink Jack Black's head in "Smells Like Teen Spirit" from The Muppets. Damaged head Boneology jfiama.jpg|Prospective boneologist Sal Minella twists Johnny Fiama's head around in Muppets Tonight episode 201. Boneology kermit.jpg|Kermit suffers a similar fate in the same episode, and again years later at MuppetFest. See also * Characters who have had body parts removed __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:The Body